This invention relates to a deep-water fishing reel having a power-driven or manual mode of operation which can be used separately or simultaneously and includes a power transmission linkage that will permit a plurality of reels to be driven from a single power source.
Presently, there are numerous types of power-driven fishing reels in use. These power-driven reels are essential when deep-water fishing because of the length of line required. Although there are many types of reels available, each has its drawbacks which prevent one reel from being universally accepted by fishermen. Most of the presently used power-driven reels are very bulky and heavy primarily because the driving motor is attached directly to the reel or is carried on the fishing rod. Some of the reels have only a power-driving mechanism to rewind the line or bring in a catch so that a fisherman does not have the feel which is required and that he would normally have with a manually operated reel. Some of the presently known reels have both manual and power-drive capabilities for rewinding the line but generally one system must be disengaged before the other system can be utilized or the rewinding must be stopped before the power-driven mechanism can be engaged.
Furthermore, although drag and clutch mechanisms are known and have been used on power reels, they do not provide sufficient adjustment to permit the power-driven rewind mechanism and the manual rewind mechanism to operate simultaneously. Also, the presently used drag or clutch mechanisms do not provide a sufficient variation in the friction force which can be applied to permit a fisherman to have control and feel over the fishing rig.
Some of the many different types of power-driven reels presently known and having the above-mentioned problems are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,190,398; 2,262,637; 2,760,736; 3,215,359; 3,669,378 and 3,874,610.